snow on the cherry blossum
by kingscrest
Summary: Sakura, a kuniochi with a broken heart. But the return of Sasuke may heal things, or will it just get worse. And what does the elder Uchiha want with Sakura? Sasuxsaku and slight itaxsaku My first fic! Please R


Hi there! This is my first fan-fic, so try to be kind! But I would love constructive critisiums! Just don't flame, please! Uh, obviously the pairing is SasukexSakura, so yeah. Um, enjoy.

Disclamer:

Itachi: What? ME? Why the hell are you making me do this?

King: Cause, you're hot

Itachi: True, alright. King does not own anything, erm I mean she doesn't own Naruto she just manipulates the characters to her sick will.

King: slaps Itachi Thanks

* * *

Sasuke. 

That word had haunted her mind for two years.It had been two years since he'd gone, since he'd abandoned her and everyone in Konoha.

She hated him

She missed him

She loved him

And he left her. For what??

Revenge

Now all she had left of him were a few tatterd photos and his last words to her. Five words, they filled her dreams, her nightmares. Just five words could bring her tears in an instant.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Good bye"

Sakura wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She wanted to be rid of him, but she couldn't let go. He meant so much to her, she loved him, but he caused her so much pain.

"Sakura! I need you to pick up something from the store!" Her mom yelled up the stairs to her. So Sakura put the picture she had been looking at down on her dresser and walked out her bedroom door and down the stairs, trying to clear her mind of the sad things that had just been hanging over her, like a black shadow of dispair.

The sun shown through Sakura's bedroom window, the light falling softly on the picture, with it's cracked frame and tear smudged glass. The faces of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked out from the frame. It held time still, none of the faces in the photo would ever fade or disappear.

Sakura walked casually down the street, the setting sun bathing everything in a golden glow. She noticed the sign for the Flower shop and felt a weight pull on her heart. The little shop was beautiful as ever, all the blossoms sparkeling like they'd just been picked, the dew still clinging to their petals. But there was something missing. Sakura pushed open the door and a little bell chimed.

"Sakura? Is that you?" asked Ino's mom.

"yeah" Sakura replied

"She's waiting for you, if you need me I'll be upstairs" Ino's mom smiled sadly at Sakura before heading up the stairs.

"thanks" Sakura walked behind the counter and into the back room. A little shrine sat toward the back of the room. Petals littered the floor and candles burned on either side of the picture. It was a picture of a smiling girl, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ino" Sakura said softly." I came. like I promised" She set a rose in front of the alter honering her best friend.

Ino had been killed when the Sand and Sound had attacked. She had told Sakura the day before that she was going to tell Choji that she loved him, but it never happened. Choji had loved Ino too. Sakura offten saw him when she came to see Ino.

"Why? Why Ino? Everyone I love is leaving me." The pink haired girl sobbed. But of course the came no reply.

There never was, always stoney silence.

Sakura looked with blury eyes at the girl staring back at her. That smile, it calmed her racing heart and broke it again. She touched the frame softly, as if she could pull Ino back, back out of that picture, but her hand brushed against the flat surface. The glass that kept her from he best friend, from him, from happier times.

After about fifteen minutes Sakura stood, wiping the stream of tears for her eyes. She didn't want to explain to anyone why she'd been crying. It would hurt too much. The same little chime that had led her toward her best friend now sounded again, to bring her back to the real world.

She continued on, her mind half on what she was going to buy, half somewhere else. A group of little kids ran past her, shouting and laughing. One of them had blond hair and a brigth smile. He reminded Sakura of Naruto.

'Wow I haven't seen Naruto in like a month! He's been away on a mission for a long time.' Sakura thought, there was a noise to her left, but she ignored it.' I know he got back about a week ago, but I'v been so busy!' The noise was louder ' I wonder if he and Hinata are still together...hm, I'll ask her'

"SAKURA!" somebody yelled in her ear.

"AHHH! Don't hurt me! I sware I didn't take the last cookie!" Sakura jumped before being slamed into by the so-called someone.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, it was just kinda a way to set up the story, so sorry it was sorta short and plotless, but I tryed! So don't hate me!

click the pretty purple button! You know you wanna!


End file.
